Right Now
by nkitty29
Summary: Ikuto wants it now. Not later, but now! And he doesn’t care that it’s in his sister’s room. Ikuto x Amu :Lemon:


I don't own Shugo Chara and never will…

Random lemon! So **not** safe for kids, though I doubt they will listen.

I was thinking of making a sequel to _Heated_, but while planning this idea popped out.  
AU! Characters are older. And Amu and Ikuto have a relationship already.

Ikuto wants it now. Not later, but now! And he doesn't care that it's in his sister's room. Ikuto x Amu

**Right Now**

* * *

-

_Knock Knock_

"_Utau are you here?" Amu opened the door to her friend's room. The blond's maid said that she should be in her room. However, much to her surprise she saw Ikuto, a shirtless Ikuto._

"_Where's your sister?" The girl asked her boyfriend. Right now, she had no time to be all kissy and lovey dovey, she had to get the study notes from Utau for the test tomorrow. _

"_She went out." That's all he said before he pulled her on the bed._

-

"Ikuto…" She moaned as he pressed her up against her. "W-we sh-shouldn't be doing this…"

Utau might walk in! Doubt, she'll be happy to see her brother and his girlfriend making out on her bed.

Her words fell on deaf ears. The navy haired young man ignored her and continued leaving his mark on her delicate skin. His lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone. He sucked on her skin leaving a bruise, claiming her.

More moans escaped her rosy lips as his hands decided to join in on the fun. Those hands of his that always made her feel her weak. They slipped underneath her blouse and possessively roamed her upper body. That wasn't enough for him. Ikuto didn't just want to feel her soft skin, but see it too.

One by one he started unbuttoning her red blouse, exposing her lacy black bra.

Amu felt a sudden chill as her blouse taken off. "Ple-please…we…" She had to stop this. They shouldn't be doing this here!

Before she could utter another sound his mouth covered hers. The pink haired girl was losing her will to protest as his tongue danced with her. Ikuto forcefully deepened the kiss as his tongue explored her mouth. She was getting lost in the heated moment.

Damn it, why did he have to be so good?

Ikuto pulled away from the lustful kiss. He licked his lips savoring her taste. Sweet candy taste, his favorite. The boy smirked as he looked down at the petite girl. Amu was flushed. She was red from her passionate kiss. Her chest rose quickly as she breathed heavily.

_Her chest…_He really wanted to see, to touch, to play with her breasts. His hands traveled up his spine to the hook of the bra.

"N-no." She whispered, she couldn't be too loud or else someone will hear. She placed her hands on her bare chest trying to push him back, but failed miserably.

The black cat smirked. "No?" He finally spoke. He used that sexy voice that made her heart flutter. "Amu…" He whispered seductively in her ear. "You're telling me you don't want this?" He licked her earlobe as an added affect.

She shuddered at the action. She leaned against his strong body for support. There was a spark within her that ignited into a flame. Oh, she was horny now.

"You bastard…" She whispered tried to sound angry, but failed. "Not in your sister's room."

"She won't be back." He unhooked the strapless bra and threw it aside. His hand started to fondle her breast gently. Each touch, each squeeze made her cry out in pleasure. He liked it very much. He wanted to hear more from her.

Amu lost the battle.

She arched her back desperate for his touch. She loved it. She craved for more.

Ikuto pinched one of her harden nipples.

"A-ah.." She moaned as his lips found their way to her breast. He licked and sucked on her. "Ikuto…hur-hurry."

If they are going to do this might as well be quick. In the back of her mind, she still worried about Utau. She couldn't believe she was actually going to go through with it, but the feeling of excitement and that other feeling between her legs was driving her crazy. She needed it, she wanted it.

Ikuto chuckled. "What's the rush?" He whispered against her lips. He pressed against her soft lips and licked begging for entrance.

Amu's arms snaked around his neck pulling in closer. She moaned into her kiss as his hand trailed down her body. It reached her skirt. He slowly started to pull down the clothing along with her wet panty.

"Mmm…" She enjoyed the feeling of his touch. His fingers brushed against her area sending a tingling sensation through out her body.

His lips followed along as they went down. He went lower and lower until he reached her sweet wet womanhood. She let out a cry as his tongue licked her folds. It went deeper in her and she continued to scream when a wave of bliss washed over her. Amu tangled her finger in her dark blue locks.

Ikuto continued giving her pleasure. He took in the taste of her body juice. He pulled away licking his lips. His eyes shined with mischief as he stared at the panting naked girl. He took a mental picture of the sight. Yes, this was something to remember when he jerks off.

"You still want to stop?" He asked tauntingly as he crawled up on top of her.

He got to be kidding, right?

Amu's hands ran down his perfect body. Her fingers reached his pants. "If we do…" She unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper. "What will you do about this?" Her voice was pure sex. She pulled down his pants releasing his aching erection.

Ikuto tried to hold back a groan, but it escaped from his lips. "Amu…" He whispered helplessly. Her fingers wrapped around his throbbing organ and started to move gently.

The tables and positions were switched.

The boy laid back on his sister's pink and purple bed. He gripped the sheets as Amu started to pump harder.

The girl couldn't help, but smirk at the control. It wasn't everyday that Ikuto was like this, so fragile. She wanted to be on top today.

It was her turn to return the favor and pleasure him.

Amu licked her lips as naughty thoughts entered her mind. She went lower her lover's body and kept her eyes on the prize.

"Ah!" Ikuto bit his lip before he could utter more. The sensation of Amu's tongue on his cock was just too much. It has been a while since she gave him a blow job. She licked the tip tasting the pre cum. Her lips wrapped around his penis and she began to suck.

He loved it. He was close, so close to come. He breathed heavily as Amu went on.

She kept on sucking as if having candy. Well it was treat to her. Ikuto bucked his hips. It went in deeper in her mouth. The sensation was just-

Then it stopped it. Ikuto was about to get up to see why the hell she stopped. Damn it, she left him wanting more. He need to feel her mouth.

Amu straddled him. She quickly leaned in for a kiss. She forced her tongue into his mouth, not that he minded. Their teeth, tongues clashed against each other while they went deeper into the lustful kiss.

"I-I need…" She couldn't even say the words. Her mind was just filled of desire, of needs. "Now…I want to feel you." Amu whispered as she moved her hips against him. The raw, aching feeling down in her vagina was killing her.

She wasn't the only one. Ikuto wanted to feel her too. He had his hands on her hips as she pushed herself down. Amu gripped his shoulders and his member entered her. Tears were forming in her eyes as she went down and it went deeper in her.

"A-ah.." The pain she was feeling slowly mixed with pleasure.

Ikuto stared up at his lover. It was a beautiful picture. From her luscious lips came moans as she moved against him, thrusting into him. Her eyes glinted with lust. He was enjoying the scene. He started to caress her breasts that were begging to be touched.

Her walls were tight around his cock. It was hot. "Ik-Ikuto!" She was getting close to her limit.

Ikuto licked his lips as he felt himself coming too.

Faster. Harder. Faster. More thrusting. More heat. Their bodies grinding against each other. The sheets were getting stained. They were just one.

"Ah!"

She collapsed on top of him. Her lips found their way to his. Their kiss was slow and sloppy, but neither cared they just wanted to feel each other. Be with each other. His arms wrapped around her small figure.

They remained silent for a while, waiting for their breathing pattern to go back to normal.

"Ikuto, you know Utau is going to kill us, right?"

"You love ruining the moment don't you?"

-

Outside the said future murder twitched in disgust and anger as she stood in front of her bedroom door. Her hand was ready to turn the knob, but the girl was just frozen. She had just arrived a few minutes right at the moment they reached cli-

Utau couldn't even finish her thoughts. Her brother and his girlfriend, who was also her best friend just had sex in her room. IN her room. ON her bed.

"_Another round?"_

"_Ikuto, are you serious? What about- hey wait- Ah! Don't touch me ther- Ikuto!"_

Utau gasped and wasted no time to run away.

She has to new bedding! And convince her parents to switch her room.

-

* * *

I got lazy with the ending. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
